Never Forget Glory Blue
by YahikoSanDattebayo
Summary: Summary: Today is Kasamatsu's graduation day, will Kise able to confess his feelings to him? Or he has to wait for another years? Kuroko no Basuke Fan Fiction, Kasamatsu x Kise, Boys Love, OOC


Summary: Today is Kasamatsu's graduation day, will Kise able to confess his feelings to him? Or he has to wait for another years? Kuroko no Basuke Fan Fiction, Kasamatsu x Kise, Boys Love, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but Fujimaki Tadatoshi did.

Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Male x Male, OOC, Smut, and any other things you might dislike.

Genres: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Author: YahikoSanDattebayo / Reika

 _ **Here we go… a new story, one shot, still got no editor but fine.**_

 _ **Kasamatsu x Kise! If you guys confuse with the story line, this is where the Kaijō high school lost to Tōō high school in Interhigh.**_

 _ **Where everyone tried their best yet they're still lost, how Kise unable to stand up and Kasamatsu help him, how Kasamatsu smiled in front of others but when he's alone in the locker room he's crying by himself, how Kise stop himself from looking the captain. After all it's Kasamatsu's last chance to win with the team.**_

 _ **Honestly, I hate Aomine at that moment to the point of strangle him with my own hand! But then I realize too that he felt guilty, proof when he punched one of his team mate who mocks Kuroko and his expression when Kise lost to him,he just crush his old friend and team mates.**_

 _ **Inspired by a video called Kise x Kasamatsu – Twelve Days Awake on YouTube! Really guys you should watch it! I truly recommended it for you all KiKasa couple!**_

 _ **Well, I hope you like it! Sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spellings!**_

 _Our Glory Blue_

After their lost to Tōō high school, everything seems gloomy no one smiled or laugh. From all of the people the captain and the ace were the ones who affected the most by their lost, the Kaijō high school keep practicing for the winter cup yet they still didn't win the title, Seirin did.

They don't know if this is their worst year or best year, a week from now it the third years' graduation. Everyone was busy preparing the stage and other things.

"Senpai…?" Kasamatsu looked up to see who's calling him; it was Kise he looked down his bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it Ryouta?" he likes how Kasamatsu voice pronounce his name, smooth and soft.

"I… I have something to tell you…" Kise bite his lip, he wanted to tell Kasamatsu how he loves him since the very first time they meet but he has no courage to do that, it's only a week left before Kasamatsu gone and he just couldn't find his courage.

"Yes, I'm listening…" Kasamatsu answer, while still working on some project, the deadly silent makes the scratch of Kasamatsu's pencil sounds louder.

"Ryouta…"

" _Suki desu_ …" Kise whisper almost didn't make a noise at all.

"What? I didn't hear you" Kasamatsu turn around and looked at Kise madly red face now, Kise quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I-it was n-nothing…!" Kise quickly run away from Kasamatsu, how embarrassing!

"What is wrong with that brat?" Kasamatsu shrugged and continue to work on his project.

Kise continue to run until he's in the practice room, and no one was there.

"Why… it's just a stupid two words!

Why I can't say it like any other girls who have confessed to him?" cold tears fall down on his reddened cheeks.

"Say what?" Kise turn around and looked at his object of affection standing there and crossed his arms.

"S-senpai…" Kasamatsu's eyebrows knitted together confuse.

"Why are you crying? Geez, you're such a crybaby" Kasamatsu walks closer but every time he took one step Kise took one step backwards.

"Ryouta…" he warns.

"G-gomen senpai… I have something to do" Kise turn around and walks away.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kasamatsu asked annoyed with Kise's behaviour.

Today is the day; he let a week slipped just like that without even trying to confess his love to his captain. He is a damn Kise Ryouta a member of Generation of Miracles! Why couldn't he confess his love? Maybe it was because the object of his love is Kasamatsu Yukio, his senpai and captain, maybe it's because the tough image Kasamatsu showed him, maybe it's because Kasamatsu always punch him when he made a mistake or maybe it's because himself?

The cherry blossoms flower bloomed beautifully, showering the entire school with pinkish petals. A perfect situation to confess your love but not a perfect time, today is the graduation day of the third year students, everyone was busy saying goodbye to their friends who graduated today, saying goodbye to their love ones.

Kise? Oh he just standing beside a big cherry blossoms tree, looking at the school field where all the students gathering.

"Kise!" his team mates were calling for him, oh! Kasamatsu is looking at his way. Kise looked down, not wanting to make any eye contact with his captain.

"Mā, Kise you're not going to congratulate me eh?" Kasamatsu joked.

"C-congratulate on y-your g-graduation s-senpai…" Kise looked down, couldn't stop himself from fidgeting his fingers.

"You look like a 16 year old bitch in love Ryouta, stop it already!" Kasamatsu smack him with his graduation scroll.

"Ittai! Seeenpaii!" Kise whined.

"It hurts!"

"What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird and flushed lately… is there someone you liked?" Kasamatsu asked, raising his eyebrow.

"E-eh? I-is that s-so? N-no, o-of course there's n-no one i-I l-liked…." Kise stutters.

"Really? Then why I don't believe you eh?"

"Kasamatsu senpai!" suddenly a girl called Kasamatsu, she waved at him and beside her there's a girl with bright red face and a letter in her hands.

"Ah, you've been getting a lot of confessions lately Yukio… I think it's all started a week ago." Moriyama tease Kasamatsu.

"Geez, why do they keep trying when they know my answer?" Kasamatsu clicked his tongue and walked over towards the girl.

"Mā, Kasamatsu is really popular with girls don't you think so Kise?"

"….."

"Kise?" Moriyama looked aside where Kise was standing, he's gone to somewhere.

"You know what? I'm sick of their hide and seek love…"

"Yeah, Kise likes Yukio and Yukio likes Kise what the fuck they're arguing and holding about?" Moriyama said, crossing his arms.

"It's not that simple to say 'I love you' to the person you love."

"Well, the girls have more guts than Kise obviously."

"It's not love."

"Huh?"

"It's admiration, love and admiration are two different things… you should probably know it by now looking at the amount of your _fan girls_ Yoshitaka" Kouji said with a glare towards Moriyama.

"How am I supposed to know it?" Moriyama snapped at Kouji.

"If you dream about your 'I think it's my love' person then it is definitely an admiration towards the person, it's not love, and you admire them so much that you dream about them. Love is a different thing, you think about them, everywhere, whenever, every second, every hour, every day in your life. You can't get them out of your mind even if you want, you wanted them to get out of your life but once you lost them you felt so empty and without realization you started to looking for them, for their affection towards you… it's two different things" Kouji said, looking straight to Moriyama's eyes.

"W-what the hell? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't want either of them felt the pain of losing someone important." Moriyama shut his lips, could he be talking about their relationship? Could Kouji felt it towards him? Could he be the center of Kouji's pain?

"Well, maybe Kise will find his courage today and confess to Yukio… I hope so…" Moriyama muttered under his breath.

"Senpai!" Hayakawa called them,

"What?"

"Kasamatsu senpai said no to the 100th girl!"

"Wow, he does really love Kise that much eh?"

"What do you mean senpai?"

"Nothing, it's problems between the ace and the captain… just let them be." Kouji looked at Moriyama as if he didn't believe him.

"What?"

"I don't see you let them be…"

"Shut up"

*N*E*V*E*R*F*O*R*G*E*T*G*L*O*R*Y*B*L*U*E*

Kise looked up at the bright sky, it's so blue… he was running to his and Kasamatsu favourite place, the school back yard field where all the cherry blossom trees grows. It looks as stunning as the front yard of their school but no one really pay attention to this one because of its location.

Kise sat on the grass below one of a big cherry blossoms tree, he cover his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sucks…" he laughs, but tears keep streaming down to his pale cheeks.

"Dōshite? Why is it so hard to say I love you to him? Why I'm such a fool?" he keeps crying,

"Dōshite naiteru? ( _Why are you crying)_ " Kise looked up at his senpai, looking down at him and worried.

"S-senpai…?" before Kise could even progress what happen, Kasamatsu kneeled in front of him and swiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry…" he said and smile a soft smile to Kise and only Kise.

"Senpai…" Kise looks like he's about to cry again and Kasamatsu pulled him into a warm hug.

"Sshhh, I'm here… don't cry Ryouta." He rubbed Kise's back in circle motion, hoping to calm him down.

"S-senpai… gomenasai… hiks, i… hiks"

"Don't cry, you know it breaks my heart…" he kissed Kise's hair, inhaling his Choco-Orange scent.

"I…"

"I know…" Kise looked up at Kasamatsu with his red and puffy eyes, surprise.

"Y-you k-know? Hiks…"

"Yes, and I love you too…" Kise's face reddened, before tears began to forming up in his eyes and he cries to Kasamatsu's embrace, he hugs him tightly.

"Senpai…"

"It's okay…"

"I..."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going for a college outside Japan right?"

"H-how do I k-know?"

"I'm going for Tokyo University; it's near your apartment. And I will be moving to a closer apartment with university… I think it's around two blocks from yours." Kasamatsu smiled at Kise

"R-really?"

"Yes, I'm sure… really sure."

"B-but, you're going to be gone the next day… I won't see you again at school."

"You'll see me at your apartment, I'll pick you up."

"That's not the problem… i… I haven't…"

"Confess your feelings?" Kise's face immediately turns red.

"Senpai… I love you, so, so much!"

"Yes, I know it… you can't resist my charms."

"Senpai!" Kise hit Kasamatsu's shoulder lightly.

"Kidding, but seriously Ryouta… took you a year to confess your feelings to me? I thought you are some brave kid with guts."

"How could I when every time I saw you, you were with girls confessing their love to you!"

"Well, I couldn't accept their love."

"Why?"

"Because you stole my love so long ago" Kise rest his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder, he sigh

"Why?"

"We can't spend more times at here again… our place…"

"But I thought wherever it is; it doesn't matter to you as long as we're together"

"It does matter, what if we're in some kind of old unused storage where a killer keeps his things there?"

"Your imagination is too much for me Ryouta" Kasamatsu laugh

"But my loves never too much for you right?" Kise leaned closer and close the distance between their lips.

"Yes, never… never enough" Kasamatsu said between their kiss.

They pulled apart when the bell of the graduation rang,

"It's time…" they walked towards the front field with holding hands together tightly, all of their team members smiled at them.

"Come on! It's time for our captain to sing!" Hayakawa handed him the microphone, Kasamatsu smiled.

"Senpai will be singing? I though only the chosen one…"

"Well, he is…"

Kasamatsu standing there with his soft looks, the wind blowing his soft dark hair and the cherry blossoms petals showering them

" _No matter how far we're apart from each other we will always be together…_

 _I love you, and will always do… our times, our memories… it's all like a soft lullaby for me, your smile, your laugh, your voice._

 _Even though we lost, but you are a winner in my heart… we spend so much times together._

 _The sounds of ball dribbling on the floor, it's like the sound of my heart beats for you…_

 _I may be apart from you, but I won't stop loving you. Our memories won't fade like smokes; the times we spend together will last forever…_

 _Never forget glory blue…_ "

At the end of the song, Kasamatsu look straight to Kise's golden eyes and he smiled at him.

Kise couldn't help but crying out of happiness whiles his team members and his captain hugged him tightly, petting his head.

 _Yes, our glory blue…_

 _Fin_

 _ **Yes! It's finished! Woo hooo! Finally, yeah I know the grammatical errors and wrong spellings!**_

 _ **I finished this in three hours! RnR please!**_


End file.
